Camping
by Mia Koji
Summary: Well they go camping and well I can't really think of a good summary. Please R/R


Camping.  
  
  
" Why do we have to sleep out side?" Kento whined at me. I turned to give him and gave him a look.  
  
" You wanted to go camping and I didn't and you made a deal with me saying that I could get a camper to sleep in while your outside. And that's what is happening. Now good night!" I said turning to go back inside. Ah AC it's the best. I thought when I opened the door and it hit me.  
  
" Good night!" I heard them all yell at the same time. I could hear them fighting about the deal afterwards. I couldn't help but laugh at them.   
  
When I got inside the camper I finally saw how big it really was. There was a bunk bed, a small stove, small TV, tiny bathroom, radio, small chair, a fridge with all of my food and some for the guys, and open space. It was great and I had it all to my self! I was so happy.  
  
I got changed and jump on the lower bunk to watch the news.   
  
" We are going to have rain right around here. It will start at midnight and end around eight." The news guy said pointing to a map.   
  
Hey that's where we are! Maybe I should tell the guys. Well they do have the right to know. I got up and went out side.  
  
" Hey, guys at midnight it's gonna rain! Thought you should know!" I yelled over to them. Their looks were so funny.  
  
" It can't rain! How are we going to sleep? We're not using tents!" Kento yelled.   
  
" Don't look at me!" I yelled about to turn around.  
  
" Please Mi, just tonight, we won't bug you. And if we do just tell us and we'll go outside." Rowen said.  
  
" Fine, I am on the top bunk! You can fight who sleeps where. But do that out here." I said going back inside.  
  
After them all getting into MY camper which took them forever to see who sleeps where. Ryo got the bottom bunk. Cye had the chair and the rest had to sleep on the floor wherever they could fine room,  
  
" Goodnight!" I yelled rolling over facing the wall.  
  
" Night." They all said back not knowing why I yelled.  
  
The next day I work up to a screeching sound. I got up and saw all the guys' just sitting up confused. Than there was a knock at the door, I jump out of bed to get it.   
  
" Hello." A tall cute man said.  
  
" Oh, hello." I said almost drooling. He was really cute!  
  
" Hi my name is Mike Burns. I just wanted to say 'hi' cause I guess we'll be neighbors for a few days." He said to me.  
  
" My name is Mia Koji. We'll gonna be here for two weeks." I said, I know I sound like an idiot.  
  
" Oh, who are you with?" Mike asks me.  
  
" Five of my friends. I think they'll still asleep." I said not caring really that much about them.  
  
" Great, I am sorry for waking you. I hope that we see each other again." He said kissing my hand. And with that he left.  
  
I turned round after shutting the door to see my friends staring at me.  
  
" You didn't know if we were awake?" Cye asked.  
  
" We'll yeah, but I don't want to hear you all talking to him and bugging him! I am getting changed. Than I am making MY breakfast and than we'll going on a hike." I said not letting anyone else say a thing.  
  
No one said a thing about Mike until we were on the hike.  
  
" So you like him?" Ryo asked me.  
  
" Why should you care?" I replied.  
  
" Just wondering, that's all." He said walking head of me.  
  
For some reason he didn't want to talk to me for the rest of the day why?  
  
" So you guys sleeping in the camper tonight?" I asked after dinner  
  
" No, we'll be outside tonight. We don't want to bug you." Ryo said not even looking at me.  
  
" You won't be bugging me." I argued.  
  
" You said that we had to sleep outside. So that's where we sleep." He said.  
  
" We'll if they want to let them. You may be their leader, but your not fighting and it has nothing to do with the Ronin Warriors." I snapped going back inside.  
  
I woke up to find everyone but Ryo and White Blaze in the camper. I got up and went outside not even changing.  
  
" I thought you would still be asleep." Ryo said when I came out.  
  
" Yea, well surprise I am not. So you were out here all alone?" I ask sitting next to him.  
  
" I had White Blaze with him, but he went to hunt." He replied.  
  
" Why didn't you come in? Are you that stubborn?" I yelled.  
  
" Sorry. I'll wake up the others. This time we go east for our hike." He said getting up and going into the camper.  
  
I look around once wonder where he slept, I guess he put his sleeping bag away. I was just about to go in.  
  
" Mia? What are you doing out this early?" It was Mike.  
  
" I am sorry, did I wake you? Please forgive me." I said taking another step to the camper.  
  
" No I was up. I was wondering the other campers and I am having this party by the lake. It's mostly a BBQ. Would you and your friends come?" He asked.  
  
" I'll ask them, but I am afraid that I don't have anything for the BBQ." I said.  
  
" Just bring yourself and your friends that's all." He replied leaving me with that.  
  
I had to smile he was so kind. I turned back around to see my friends looking right at me.  
  
" Cool! Can we go?" Kento ask.  
  
" I don't want to go." Ryo said walking away.  
  
" What's wrong with him?" I ask.  
  
" I don't think he feels well. Don't worry he'll be fine." Sage said.  
  
Just than we would a yell. The guys ran to the sport much faster than I did. When I got there I saw them all around Ryo, who was sitting.  
  
" He broke his ankle." Cye told me. I nodded.  
  
" Let's get him back to the camper and into bed. I have a first aid kit there." I said turning to get there before them.  
  
" I am fine." He said. I turned back around to yell at him.  
  
" You're not fine! Your ankle is broken and you're bleeding! We need to clean you up before you get sick! Understand?" I snapped. He just nodded, so did the other guys.  
  
I got to the camper five minutes before them. It took ten minutes to clean him up.  
  
" Do you want something to eat? Or anything?" I ask sitting next to him. We decided to put him on the lower bunk.  
  
" I want to walk that's all. Why can't Sage heal me?" He replied.  
  
" People could see it, and you will be able to walk in a few weeks. Now get some rest." I said walking away to the front where everyone else was.  
  
" So do we leave him when we'll all at the BBQ?" Kento ask.  
  
" No I'll stay with him. You four go and bring us back something to eat. If you don't you can sleep out side and I mean it! I don't want to run out of food." I said looking back at Ryo who was now asleep.  
  
" But Mia, he said that you had to come. How about at least go for ten minutes and than come back? I'll stay with him until than." Cye said kindly.  
  
" Fine. I am tired so I am gonna take a nap. You guys can do whatever. Call me when it's five so I can get ready to go." I said walking to the bunk.  
  
I woke up from being shaken by Kento who wanted to go to the BBQ. I got up and changed. When I came back I noticed that Ryo was a wake.  
  
" Hey, I am just gonna go for five to ten minutes than I am gonna come back." I told him. He just nodded and rolled over.  
  
With that we left. It was only a two-minute walk. And it was easy to find they had lights all the way around it.  
  
" Hello, it nice to see you again." I turned around to see Mike looking at me.  
  
" Hello, these are my friends Kento, Rowen, and Sage. My other friend is sick and another is watching him. That is why I can't stay to long, but they can." I said with a smile.  
  
" Oh what a shame. I am sorry to hear that you're leaving early. I hope that we see you around after tonight." He told me. How rude! He didn't care that my friend was sick!   
  
" I hope so too." I said walking with him to a table. I ate for ten minutes. And got an extra plate to bring home for Ryo.  
  
"Are you leaving so soon?" Mike asked.  
  
" Yes, my friend Cye will come and take my place." I said walking away.  
  
" Please let me walk you home than." He said taking my free hand.  
  
" No, that's okay." I said, but it was to late, he started to pull along with him.  
  
" So, you live with five guys and are single?" He asks me with a smile.  
  
" Yes, well as you know, this my camper well goodnight." I said about to open the door. Before I could walk in he grabbed my arm, and turned me around.  
  
" I didn't get to say good night." With that he kissed me. I was to stun to kiss him back or pull away.  
  
It took me a minute to know that I didn't have any feeling to this guy at all and I   
pulled away.  
  
" Good night." I said walking in, both guys staring at me.  
  
"Um..well I guess I should leave. Bye." Cye yelled leaving.  
  
" Let me see your cuts." I ordered walking up to Ryo.  
  
" They'll fine I don't need them look at." He said turning the TV on.  
  
" Why aren't you talking to me? It's not my fault that you walk away hurting yourself!" I said climbing to get to the top bunk.  
  
I just lied there doing nothing but looking up.  
  
" I am sorry." He said.  
  
I hung my head down to look at him.   
  
" I am sorry for yelling at you." I said with a smile, " But why are you mad?" I questioned.  
  
" I don't know, but I am hungry." He said about to get up.  
  
" Don't move, I'll get it." I said jumping down.  
  
I got up and got the plate and gave it to him. He just smiled. And ate all of the food.   
  
" Want to watch TV with me?" He asked moving over.  
  
" Sure." I said sitting down next to him.   
  
We watched a movie that was on NBC and it was getting late and I was tired so I leaned against him and fell a sleep.  
  
I woke up to laughing. I look up and saw the guys staring at us. Ryo had his arm around my waist and was holding me to him. And I had my arms around his.  
  
He was starting to wake up. When he saw my face red his turned even redder. He quickly let go off my waist and started to yell at the guys for waking us. I couldn't help, but laugh.  
  
" Since you woke us up you get to sleep out side for two days." I said with a smile.  
  
" That's not fair!" Kento yelled, but I just smiled and got up to change it to my nightgown.  
  
"Well good night. Don't let anything get you out there!" I yelled to the four.  
  
" That was great." Ryo said sitting up.  
  
" Thank you." I replied sitting down next to him.  
  
" Jealousy." He said out of the blue.  
  
" Huh?" I asked looking up at him.  
  
" That's why I was mad. I was jealous." He said looking down, " And than I saw you two kiss and I knew that I should be happy for you not to be alone anymore so I didn't say anything."  
  
I look at him stunned, but than I smiled and pick up his head. I gave him a bigger smile and than kissed him.  
  
" I don't like him." I said kissing him again.  
  
" So who do you like?" He asked.  
  
" You." I replied leaning against him. I could feel his fingers play with my hair. I knew that I would never be alone again. With that I feel asleep.  
  
  
  
I know it's stupid. Please Review I am re doing Ryo's brother so it will be one chapter and different, I've been working on it for a month now and I hope to get it out in September. And I might write another one before than too.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
